


Bijou's Ficlet

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ficlet written for <a href="http://bijou69.livejournal.com/"><b>bijou69</b></a> to try and cheer her up. The original thread can be found <a href="http://bijouatweb.livejournal.com/206331.html?thread=2390779#t2390779"><b>here</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bijou's Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bijou69](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bijou69).



> Ficlet written for [**bijou69**](http://bijou69.livejournal.com/) to try and cheer her up. The original thread can be found [**here**](http://bijouatweb.livejournal.com/206331.html?thread=2390779#t2390779).

David moved the mortarboard from the keyboard to the top of the monitor as he sat down and turned on the computer. He could hear the quiet rasp of tree branches brushing aimlessly across the window, a gentle accompaniment to the soft hum of the machine. Angling his body to try and shield the glow of the screen from his sleeping lover, he began searching online for articles and pictures from today's ceremony.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw Sean's proud and elated face smiling from the display. Their years together only seemed to increase his desire for his golden love, a man whose eyes could burn one moment with unbridled passion and soften the next in absolute compassion.

A rustle of sheets against sleep-warmed skin shook David from his reverie, the energy in the air growing in intensity. Sean's heady scent wafted across the room moments before a strong arm wrapped him in a comforting embrace. Leaning back into the touch, he smiled at the picture Sean stuck into the corner of the screen before his eyes fluttered shut at the softest of kisses against the shell of his ear.

"Two doctors together," Sean murmured, his lips ghosting across the stubble at David's jaw.

David turned and captured his prize, savoring the familiar and intoxicating taste, overwhelmed once more with the force of his emotions.

"Forever, love. Always together."


End file.
